1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling a read level of a storage unit.
2. Description of Related Art
When data stored in flash memories is read with an accurate read level of corresponding data, errors included in the read data may be reduced. In conventional art, read levels are typically fixed and read data may not be accurate when distributions of threshold voltages for data stored in flash memories change. Accordingly, errors may increase. For example, when threshold voltage distributions of floating gate flash memories are increased by floating poly couplings, and data is read based on existing read levels, optimal read levels increase and errors may be generated. Similarly, when threshold voltage distributions are decreased by charge losses, and data is read based on existing read levels, optimal read levels decrease and errors may be generated.